The Nine-Tailed Faunus
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: Forgotten memories and splintered dreams like the shattered moon above. Here he stands, with new comrades, new weapons, new names but one thing remains; the Remnant of a life lost to the shards of time. If only there were a way to make the images disappear. Naruto X Velvet Faunus!Naruto
1. This Will Be the Day

**I need to stop making new Fanfictions  
** **and get on to continuing to update my current ones lmao  
(BTW Boy and His Fox will be updated ASAP, just been busy with a lot of stuff and RWBY)**

 **So yes, this one is a Naruto RWBY crossover  
First things first:  
**

 **No Harem: I see too much of that crap on this site  
not enough of the good vanilla fluff in crossovers anymore  
**

 **No OP bs: Too much of that going around, not saying he'll get  
downgrades, but more realistic given he's in an entirely different universe  
where the rules won't be bent for the sake of him being the Protagonist  
**

 **I chose someone for the relationship that I doubt many would expect: Velvet of Team CFVY  
Why? Because of reasons that'll be expanded on  
**

 **Why not Pyrrha or Yang; Bumblebee/Eclipse (Eclipse(SunxBlake) is to a lesser extent) and Arkos are my 'to the death' Ships and I'll _never_ betray them**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This Will Be the Day**

You know…there had to be a time when I remembered where I came from, what I did and who I was. Now? It's nothing but vague memories and ambiguous dreams, locked away in the recesses of this confusing place, stolen from me. Who am I? I don't know. But what I do know, the name and title they gave me; Shinku Kyuubi. Crimson Nine-Tailed Beast, the people of Anima say it means. The people of this village say I came from a ball of fire, others claim a great purple sphere cracked open and a blond haired infant (myself of course) appeared from within with nine little orange tails tipped with white fur.

Strange and terrifying, they called me. Faunus was another name they coined. I was _special_ and _unique_. Something that didn't sit well entirely with my stomach. The humans always looked with surprise and the Faunus, like me apparently, couldn't help but to look with terror with a small hint of praise in those eyes of theirs.

I am Shinku but you can call me Shin…Mistral is my home, Remnant is my world…but for some reason…why do I get the feeling I'm wrong?

* * *

The waters clashed and sloshed against the hull of their ship, slowly bouncing the vessel left and right. Below the decks, hidden away in the darkness, two Faunus slept soundly, both blond haired with tails laying behind them. One wore a black tee, wrapped in belts strapping a thick dark crimson overcoat to his body. Hems and trims colored black as well, it mixed well with his dark baggy pants. Against his hip, a three foot sheath extended, housing his favorite weapon; Kurama. A nine-shot revolver-sword with interchangeable ammunition, Shinku thoroughly enjoyed his choice of armament. To his back, a pair of knives, kukri they were called, had foot long blades and could transform into machine-pistols. But what made the knives special, there was a secret imbued on their hilts. With his physical armament in check, the best part was; his Semblance was incredibly vague and allowed him all kinds of special tricks and abilities – more than the average Faunus or Human.

Across from him, leaning against a few crates of bananas, the second Faunus had messy golden hair, almost as bright as Shinku's. He himself though, wore an outfit that accentuated his extroverted personality. Open dress shirt baring his well-defined abdominals along with his growing pectorals. With rolled up jean legs to give breathing room to his unarmored shins, as opposed to Kyuubi, showed that this Faunus was incredibly confident in his skills. Also, unlike Kyuubi, who wore dark orange boots with black trims, this one wore sneakers – and they weren't even clean.

This Faunus, was Sun; Sun Wukong, a monkey. A unique armament in his possession, Sun Wukong's choice of weapon, affectionately called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, had three uses, as opposed to Kurama's two. Nunchaku, Bo Staff and even lever action shotguns. Cleverly crafted and near indestructible, Sun treasured his weapon. And his Semblance named Via Sun, allowed him to create clones of literal light – sure they collapsed and could even suicide bomb his targets, it was an interesting semblance none the less.

Suddenly, breaking the pair of their sleep, Shinku's ears twitched waking him from his rest. A loud bang and dragging metal was heard, echoing and resonating within the confines of the ship's cargo hold. Immediately shifting forward, Kyuubi shook Sun, his gloved left hand grabbing the almost snoring Faunus to the land of the conscious.

"Sun!" He called with a raspy whisper. "We've got to go!"

"Huh?" Sun's eyes were groggy, almost seeing three Shinku's staring at him. "What's going on?"

He shot forward when a series grunts were heard a few yards away. Waking completely, a thin monkey tail snaked around, snagging a banana from one of the crates as he adopted a thinking pose. "Yo, Shin…wanna banana?"

Kyuubi couldn't help but deadpan at the sight. "No."

"Suit yourself buddy." Sun peeled the skin. "Banana's really help me think."

"You're a monkey, of course it would." Naruto deadpanned once more.

A chaste laugh escaped Sun's mouth as he chomped on the fruit. "Think they know we're here?"

"No…" Kyuubi responded. "At least I hope not…"

In the dim lighting, Kyuubi's vision wasn't deterred. His blue eyes suddenly grew a light green tinge. As the darkness grew and fires and torches were removed, he could see almost as clear as day, the crew mate's grabbed crates and supplies. Dragging and lifting, the men struggled in their task; thankfully, not one of them had managed to notice the two blond Faunus. Their tails swished and waved slightly, preparing for the worst. While they could see in the dark, the humans couldn't giving the pair an edge over the ship's crew.

"We're almost gonna dock, ready to finally sleep in a sturdy bed?" One of the men asked.

"You damn well know it!" The woman of the two replied. "Argh. My back and stomach can't handle any more of this rocking."

"We should totally share a room, yeah?" Shin managed to hear.

The woman gagged violently. "The hell we will!"

The crew burst into laughter and exited the cargo hold returning to the deck. Without another word escaping their lips, the trapdoor fell, closing the light from sight. Heaving a sigh of relief, Shin looked to Sun carefully eyeing the Faunus as he stuffed banana after banana into his incredibly deep pockets. Once the monkey finished he was met with Shin's very disapproving look.

"Really?"

Sun managed a sheepish look. "Maybe?"

"Urgh, come on." Shin grabbed the monkey along. "We're here to scout the competition remember; not steal from innocent traders."

"Oh come on, we're coming from Anima, nothing new there!" Sun laughed.

Shin turned, sapphire eyes narrowing. "Now that's just stereotyping."

"It's true buddy." Sun shrugged with a growing crack of a smile. "How do you propose we escape this time?"

"I'd say we make a break for the docks." The fox tails swirled slightly. "How about this, how's your perception? Think you could catch my kukri?"

Sun smirked knowing where this was going. "Without a doubt I can."

"Good." Shin shut his eyes for a moment, crimson energy building around him. "On my mark."

The Faunus rested against the stairs, hands gripping the rope railings with their heads slightly lifting the trapdoor. All around, the crew were doing daily chores, scrubbing the deck, moving crates about and rolling rope. Little by little, the two managed to catch the feet of at least twenty men and women on board. Given the fact that they had crossed through Mistral waters, the crew was probably armed to fight off pirates and Seaborne Grimm. Needless to say, the two had their work cut out for them.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Suddenly, a pair of clones rushed from Shin's body, bursting through the trapdoor. As it happened, Sun used his monkey agility and dashed away, using his tail to latch upon a light post. He swung about with expert grace, latching onto more until his feet landed on the docks. But Sun froze in his steps. _Where the hell is Shinku?_ Turning on his heels, there the nine-tailed Faunus was, hands up and surrounded by the crew. In their arms, assault rifles and spears were wielded ready to put him down if he made even the slightest of moves, being a stowaway from Anima did put a target on your back.

" ** _SUN!_** "

As quick as light itself, Shin drew one of his kukri and hurled it into the air. Without thinking, the crew opened fire on the Faunus only to watch him sizzle and fade away leaving them stumped. Turning their heads to the source of another shout, they found the real Shin crouching on the ship's bridge with a cheeky smirk on his face. They were too quick for mere mariners to keep up with. But thankfully, the one who got away was well within running distance.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

Shin's smirk turned to a full grin as he watched Sun take off with a pair of mariners on his tail. But his gaze fell as he trailed his cerulean eyes to the quartet of women running up to the sea wall. The first to arrive wore a bright red hood and cape with a black and red combat skirt. To her left, a girl with beautiful blonde hair and incredible bust arrived. On the left of the little red hood, a girl with white hair and near glowing pale skin; she too wore a combat skirt but it was colored a bright white and light blue. But the one that truly caught his attention was the black haired girl. She wore a bow that honestly didn't fool him; he knew she was a Faunus, she had to be.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" Sun called as he hurled his body into the air. "Want a banana?"

"Get over here!"

His tail latched onto the railings, hoisting his body over the stairs. Speeding away from the gaining mariners, from the corner of his eye a small twinkle caught his attention. Ducking and rolling away, Sun created a large pocket of space between himself and the irate crew of the transport ship. Suddenly, like lightning, Shin's kukri sped through the air, spinning like a boomerang. Using his monkey agility to his strength, he shot into their air and grabbed the kukri by the handle.

Across the dock, the captain of the ship exited the bridge with a few of the crew in tow. They headed towards the Faunus in front of them, awestruck and terrified of his appearance. Never have they seen or met a Faunus with nine tails before. But before they could make a move to apprehend him, he disappeared. Within a blink of an eye, their heads to the soft yelps and surprised screams of women and men, the crew found the nine-tailed Faunus had somehow appeared with the monkey. With a great sigh of distress and anger, the captain crossed his arms as the pair disappeared into the city.

* * *

"Hold up, hold up!" Sun cried.

The two stopped in an alleyway, leaning against the brick walls struggling to catch their breaths. Shin ran a hand through his blond hair, releasing a powerful laugh. One of his bushy tails swung around grabbing the kukri from Sun's hand. Sliding it into its sheath strapped to his base of his back, Shin stretched with a bellowing sigh escaping his lungs.

"What's up, Sun?" He asked through a few huffs.

"Did you see that Faunus?" Sun asked with excitement in those eyes of his. "She…she…"

"So she is a Faunus…" Kyuubi stood and leaned against the wall. "I knew she had to be."

"Man!" Sun ignored Shin. "What a beauty! She was…her eyes; that little smirk! Ha! I think I'm in love, man."

The nine-tailed Faunus simply grinned. "Of course you are, bud. Now let's get on to scout the competition."

The two stretched once more and headed out of the alleyway, both searching and watching the cars pass through the narrow urban streets. Once the coast was clear and the two were certain they were no longer being followed, they sauntered upon the sidewalk, eyes darting left and right for a place to get situated in. They passed people, hands swiping at their back pockets and wallets, checking for something worth taking and spending. Anima and Mistral did things to people, Sun and Shin just happened to be very good at stealing.

"Okay, Sun, we've got enough money, yeah?"

"Just about a thousand Lien." The monkey smirked proudly. "Curious how we could spend our time here."

"Agreed." Kyuubi put a hand on his head while the other fell to wrap around the handle of Kurama. "I hope for the time being though, we don't run into any more distractions or…or…"

His train of thought disappeared, vanishing into thin air. Before him just across the street, a young woman followed behind another. She looked down, in a vain attempt to hide the embarrassed look on her face. She was clearly shy reminding him of someone. But what really caught his attention; the long bunny ears protruding from her head. Shin nearly froze mid-step, eyes planted on the Faunus. For some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it; who did she remind him of.

He stared aimlessly, lost to her figure, her modest clothing and the way she carried herself. But if it weren't for Sun, he was certain he would've followed.

"Hey, buddy." Sun waved his hands in front of Shin's face. "Snap out of it! It's like you've never seen a rabbit Faunus before!"

"I…wow…" That was all he managed to choke out.

"Remember friend, no distractions, no more detours and no more standing around! Let's do what we came here to do, yeah?"

"Hey Sun."

"What's up?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **I chose team SSSN because Naruto and Sun would seriously get along just fine  
Also, Sage was pretty lame and I like Gavin Free so Scarlet's gonna stay  
ATM it's called SSSN (Sun, Shinku, Scarlet, Neptune) that'll change eventually**

 **So for name choice; following Monty's color naming rule:  
Shinku is Crimson in Japanese, Crimson for his Semblance color  
I tried to look for golden or something similar but I thought to myself  
screw it. I also chose Crimson for other reasons that I hope aren't  
too obvious since that'll be revealed way later on.**

 **Kyuubi and Kurama why I chose those names; Anima  
the continent that is home to Mistral and Haven Academy is pretty much  
based off of East Asian culture, so Kyuubi would be a fitting title for a dude with  
NINE FUCKING TAILS and Kurama is for you to figure out**

 **Weapon choice: The nine-shot interchangeable ammo Katana-revolver was a mashup  
I also pretty much need Shinku(Naruto) to have something related to Kunai, what better  
than the badass Kukri knives?  
(To me, I felt it would be redundant and kinda unoriginal if I simply gave him  
Kunai; Gwen Darcy of Team NDGO had throwing knives similar to Kunai)**

 **And YES the surprise that the Kukri had was pretty much a flash-less Hiraishin**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	2. Something in the Air

**Hey there!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update!  
I've been busy with work since the Holidays had swung around**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Something in the Air**

I'd always known I was different, always _strange_. When my Semblance awoke during a stampede of Grimm out in the wilderness of Anima, Crimson energy exploded from my body and pretty much defeated the horde, saving my village but in the process, it painted a great target on my back. At least I got a real name instead of an _honorary_ title. I was seven around the time and I was preparing to attend a beginner's combat school named Sanctum Academy. But that itching fear at the back of my neck was so all consuming, so _alive_.

From nine friggen tails to my crimson Semblance which was too vague to even begin to describe, I knew the people, the other students would look at me with such fear, terror and all the negative connotations just to add salt to the open festering wound. That was when I met them. My _first_ real and closest friends. They may have been a complete moron's at times and incredibly annoying, hell one of them was a drunken ass-tard almost all the time and his sister was a literal slave-driver. But my friend, my dearest friend and teammate, said features probably boiled down to his monkey brain.

Sun had arrived from Vacuo to study in Anima. While we schooled together, we learned to survive together. We learned to build a shelter on our own; hunt; cook; and pretty much take care of ourselves and each other. And it was one of the best days of my life when we were assigned to the same team (Of course I'm incredibly miffed that the team has the same name as him).

I could even say with an honest to Oum smile on my face, that I love him as the brother I've always wished I had…

But now, at this very moment, that couldn't be farther than any adjective, any term in the dictionary I would use to describe how I feel for him…

* * *

"Uhm…" Shinku stared aimlessly and honestly at a loss for words. "H-How'd…"

"Bananas."

Snapping from his slack jawed reverie, Shin turned on his heels. All nine tails tightened showing his anger despite his face belaying his emotions. The girl in front of him put a hand to her mouth trying to hide the growing smile on her pale face. It was none other than the black haired Faunus beauty from the day before. She even showed up armed and with a small bucket filled with banana peels.

" ** _SUN!_** "

A loud shuffle was heard and a soft yelp of surprise came from their large hotel window. Blake watched with a raised brow as leaves and branches snapped and fell to the ground below making far too much noise. But once it came to an end, Sun burst through the hotel window and unceremoniously plopped next to his vulpine comrade, with twigs and fallen leaves stuck to his open shirt.

He stared at the cat-eared Faunus and quickly eyed his irate teammate and best friend. "U-Uh…h-hello!"

"Sun…" Shin brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "How…many times do I have to ask you to not litter your banana peels all over the place, yah damn monkey?! Who knows who would've followed us! We're lucky that this girl looks trustworthy, I mean come on; she showed up with a friggen weapon to our door!"

"Heheh, I can explain, bud!" Wukong cackled softly, his tail scratching his scalp. "S-See, here's the thing man…I, uh…I…"

"Made it too easy for me to find you." Blake finished with a deadpanned grin. "While I enjoy this show of team dynamic, I want to know why the two of you are here in Vale."

Shinku brought his wrist to his face, checking the time. _10:30 am_. "It's so early though…"

"No problem! Let me go ahead and freshen up!" Sun disappeared like Neptune in sight of water.

Shin reached out with an annoyed expression. "Sun! W-Wait!"

"All done!"

Sun appeared, free of branches and leaves and a slightly whiter dress shirt. His jeans were still ripped and dirty; his sneakers were in the same condition. _Tch, all done, my ass…_ Shinku couldn't help but facepalm mercilessly while Blake simply giggled at the sight.

"I don't believe I know your names?" She suddenly asked. "My name is Blake."

"I am Shinku and that's Sun." The crimson clad boy smiled. "I must say, you're taking the image of me and my nine tails rather well."

"Oh believe me, I have many questions I want to ask regarding that." Blake let slip. "It's almost terrifying."

"How about we have some tea and converse about our lives some more eh?" Sun whisked between the two Faunus and held his arm out. "Shall I escort you to the nearest tea shop?"

"Sun." Shinku sighed. "We're not from here; it took us two hours just to find a hotel, what makes you think we'll find a tea shop?"

"We had fun and an adventure, now didn't we, though?"

"We nearly got arrested; TWICE." Shinku sighed in despair. "Adventure my butt, man. Urgh…fine."

* * *

"…and that's how Shin and I escaped the herd of Boarbatusk and Beowolves." Sun finished with a quick flashing smile with his arms creeping behind his head. Before Blake could respond, his monkey tail lifted his tea cup to his mouth.

"And what of you, Shinku, do you have any interesting stories to tell from your perspective?" Blake wondered.

The blond smirked a bit. "A reader. Point of views change the story don't they?"

"Especially when I feel that the one I got was embezzled, albeit slightly." She added to ease the burn on Sun's pride.

"Oh embezzled?" Sun asked with wide eyes. "I can assure you, it's all the truth!"

"You expect me to believe two different species of Grimm would coexisted together like that without an elder Grimm to watch over them?" Blake asked with a look that laughed at the absurdity of his claim.

"He's telling the truth Blake." Shin shrugged. "It surprised me too but those Grimm were moving together like a herd, a pack. While it might not have been embezzled, he did leave out some important details like how Team ABRN had to show up and save our butts because _someone_ is hydrophobic."

"Hey!" Sun hissed in a near whisper. "No one's supposed to know that!"

"No one cares!" Kyuubi responded in the same manner. "I didn't even say any names!"

"OH leave him alone, he's cool nonetheless." Sun responded indignantly.

"You said your teammates were named Scarlet and Neptune, yes?" Blake asked innocently.

Sun responded with nod. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that Neptune's the one afraid of water."

The two blonds froze for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh so it is him!" Blake smirked.

The two stared at one another with wide eyes. "H-How…"

"I thought it would be funny and ironic if he'd be afraid of water…" She sipped at her tea. "You came here to scout the competition, I feel I've done my fair share doing _your_ job…"

With wide eyes a blush of embarrassment slowly creeping up Sun's cheeks, he raised the tea cup to his lips. "Now, now…don't think you're off the hook! You still haven't told us more about you."

Shin noticed a small quirk in her cat ears. There was a small, almost undeniable twitch of the corner of her lips. _Hmm…interesting…_

Blake was silent for a good three minutes, sipping at her tea so chastely. Her great orange-yellow cat eyes boring holes into their own cerulean orbs. Shin's tails swished about, occasionally gripping the steel bars he leaned against while Sun's monkey tail wrapped around his tea cup once more. The tension was palpable and Kyuubi could feel it; he wasn't even using his Semblance. If the silence was held for even a moment longer, the blond nine-tailed Faunus was absolutely certain he'd start sweating. Her stare was unfaltering and _she knew it_.

"What do you know of the White Fang?" She suddenly managed to ask.

Shin's brow raised in surprise, arms crossing over his belted chest. But before he could speak, Sun beat him to the chase. "The _White Fang?_ " –Disgust and disdain ever present in his voice- "What do I know of them? Well they're psychopaths, hell bent on the destruction of mankind. A bunch of crybabies with weapons and a holier-than-thou attitude that use force to get whatever they want. A bunch of creeps if you ask me."

"I was once a member of the White Fang."

Shin dropped one of his knives, Sun choked on his tea. Barely able to process what she said, the two blonds shared looks of terror and surprise mixed together. The crimson boy slipped off his railing, tails swirling behind as he swiped his knife from the concrete. Sun pat his chest heavily, trying to remove the tea from his lungs.

"Y-You what?" Shinku asked with wide eyes.

"After the Great War…" She began. "Humans and Faunus came to an agreement, to where we would be treated as equals. But in the wake of the war, the laws and law enforcement proved inefficient at maintaining the equality we hoped for. The White Fang started off with peaceful protests, picketing and boycotting. I was at the forefront at every assembly, every gathering. But five years ago, our leader stepped down and was replaced with a new one, an ambitious one."

Taking a deep breath, she paused. "Before long, our signs and bullhorns were replaced with swords and firearms. Instead of protesting and boycotting, we planned attacks and set fire to businesses that refused to serve Faunus. We stole train cars of Dust from companies who took advantage of Faunus labor. And the best part was…it was working. Humans began to see us as equals, but there was something sinister growing among our ranks. So lo and behold, I left when the violence became too much, when equality became disillusioned with the dark truth."

"You wanted to know more about me?" Blake sat her tea cup down. "I am a criminal hiding in plain sight, all thanks to a little black bow. I want nothing more than to protect Remnant and right the wrongs of my past and the only way I see that happening is by becoming a Huntress…"

Silence had fallen upon the three Faunus. A heavy weight had fallen on their shoulders and of course, a freezing cold breeze whipped past the three. Sun slowly lowered his tea cup once again, stretching his tail before shooting to his feet.

"Do your friends know about this, Blake?" Shin voiced with a worried look on his face. "This is some seriously heavy stuff…"

The cat Faunus was hesitant. "N-No…they don't…I just…one of them just doesn't understand what it was like for me."

"Imagine Shinku, Blake." Sun frowned. "He was ostracized by Faunus as well. He was a freak and a special thing to both Faunus and Humans out in the wilderness of Anima. Heck, I was bullied and attacked as a child, but I never let it get to me…I suppose it must have been rough for you, but don't forget, we're Faunus too."

"Humans and Faunus are very alike." Shinku nodded sagely. "Both fear what they don't understand. You don't understand your teammates well enough, so you fear their reaction. Your friends know so little of you, so naturally, they'd fear the truth. That fear, is what drove you away in the first place. Now Blake…aside from stalking two Faunus stowaways, you must have had some ulterior motive for running off."

"To understand and solve the string of robberies." She quipped. "Dust shops all across Vale have been broken into and ransacked of their merchandise. Everyone says it's the White Fang, but the White Fang I knew didn't need all that Dust; not even a fraction of what has been stolen was ever needed or wanted. I cannot believe that my former brothers and sisters were behind all of this, at least until I have proof."

"Then that settles it." Sun placed his hands behind his head, garnering a small sigh from Shinku. "We're gonna go out there and help you out."

"Yeah." Shin smirked. "Hey, Sun. Didn't we overhear the crew talking about a humongous Schnee Dust shipment coming in?"

"Yeah!" He cried in agreement. "Blake, the crew pretty much blabbered about hundreds of shipping crates holding Grade A Schnee Dust crystals, vials and rounds coming in tonight at the docks."

"Then it settles it…"

* * *

"Yo, Shin." Sun whispered. "I stole you some grapes."

His eyes didn't break from the docks. "Thanks man."

"Do you two always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked with a smirk.

" _Weren't you in a cult or something_?" Sun asked cheekily.

"Oh, _burn_." Shin chuckled. "Just a joke, Blake."

Sadly, before she could retort, a great rumble shook the rooftop they were staked out on. Just above them, the great roaring engines of a Bullhead came along. It hovered for a few moments, blowing wind and dirt in every direction. Paper flew into the air snapping through the rushing air. But just as it came, the sounds disappeared as the Bullhead powered down. If it were not for her cat ears, Blake wouldn't have heard the hissing sound of hydraulic pistons release. Before long, the doors opened leaving the Faunus in silent reverie for a few moments, contemplating and preparing herself for whatever or whomever may step from the aircraft.

Without a moment lost, a series of men dressed in white body armor and Grimm masks stepped from the Bullhead. Assault rifles in their arms with swords at their hips; these men were dressed to make trouble. While Shin couldn't really make sense of what he was seeing; the Grimm head with three red claw marks really gave the men away. _The White Fang_. Shin narrowed his eyes, bringing Kurama up to his shoulder. While Kurama was a nine-shot revolver sword; when sheathed, the barrel connected to a longer barrel with extra grooves for rifling within for longer range conflicts.

Clicking the lever on the tsuba from safety to fire, he aimed down the iron sights, silently thanking his last minute decision to have his katana be folded into a chokutō straight blade. Now with one of the White Fang members in his sights, his finger rested on the trigger protruding from the handle. Beside him, Sun reached to his back, hands brushing against the nunchaku Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. The mahogany and golden steel barely visible from the corner of Shin's cerulean eyes. While the tailed pair of Faunus prepared, Blake was an entirely different story.

"No…" She whispered. "What is the White Fang doing with a human?! Especially scum like him!"

"Blake wait!" Shin could hear his monkey teammate call.

But like shadows themselves, Blake disappeared in a near black flash. The Gambol Shroud was drawn, its blade extended. She rushed as quickly as she could and before Shin could even register her in his sights, she already had the human among Faunus in her figurative claws. Gambol Shroud was held to the man's throat as he called out to the White Fang; all of whom, drew their swords and readied their assault rifles. Needless to say, Sun was itching for a fight and Kurama was ready to spit fire.

Repositioning himself, Shin kept his finger on the trigger ready to blast the cane using persona down below. With almost twenty White Fang members down in the docks, Sun would have a field day with the chumps. Kyuubi knew it, there was no use in playing with the truth. Sun may have been rambunctious and a royal pain at times, but he was incredibly competent in a fight, incredibly fast and well versed in martial arts.

Blake removed her bow, yelling at the White Fang members, but Shin couldn't hear. From what he could tell, whatever she was saying surely made those men think about the situation. Their guns lowered and lowered until the barrels were pointing at the concrete below them. But Shin knew that it was too good to be true. Quicker than he expected, the ginger with a cane pointed his weapon to the ground. With a shower of light and fire, Blake flew back creating a massive gaping space between them. Without a second thought; the nine-tailed Faunus squeezed the trigger, sending the first round through the scabbard's barrel.

Whistling through the night sky as a bright blue tracer, the bullet smashed into the man's chest. He stumbled, definitely thankful that his aura had protected him. Squeezing the trigger once again, a different bullet shot forth, it was a gold tracer round with a little gift imbued. As if rushed through the air, it split into smaller rounds. Like fireworks, the different bullets smashed and collided with the White Fang and the suit decked criminal below.

"Sun!" Shin called. "Move in and give em hell! I'll join you in a bit!"

"No problem buddy!"

The monkey jumped up, his tail latching onto a crane. Down on the docks, Blake clashed with the cane man, shooting sparks into the night. But before the two could continue their duel, a banana peel fell from the back pocket of the jean clad Faunus. Blake jumped back, taking a quick breather from the pocket of distance Sun had created.

Shin smirked tentatively resting his finger on the trigger. All it would take was one perfect opening and he'd be able to send a powerful wind dust round. He watched as Sun bashed, swung and met every attack and defense the suit wearing ginger had to respond. Ruyi Bang swung quick, firing off rounds in quick succession with Jingu Bang following up. But when nunchaku weren't enough to weaken this criminal's aura, the pair merged together, snapping into a great bo-staff.

With a powerful swing and a carefully timed shell blast, the man stumbled and was sent back in a wobbling mess.

 _Take the shot now, Naruto…_

Shin narrowed his eyes. _Headmaster, a pleasure to have you keeping an eye on the situation._

 _Not now, Naruto. Take the shot now!_

Squeezing the trigger, the grey dust round sprang forth in the form of barreling wind. As the world slowed around it, the invisible projectile ripped through the night sky, whistling over the popping bullets and singing steel.

 _Pop!_

The criminal was launched away, hat flying in the ripping winds. Smoke billowed from his chest where the round hit. His cane was easily twenty feet from his hands. Sun gathered his bearings and prepared himself for the remaining White Fang. Beside him, Blake readied herself, Gambol Shroud prepared and poised to strike.

 _Naruto…get down there and help your friends._

As quick as light, he'd released Kurama from his arms and strapped it to his waist. His hands fell to the handles protruding from his back. _Headmaster…think this'll work?_

 _I am certain it will. Naruto…you cannot wait any longer. Get down there and beat the White Fang._

Drawing his kukri, he eyed the various White Fang gunmen taking positions. Their rifles aimed at the pair in front of them with swords glinting in the Shattered Moon's light. With thunder booming as his hands sprung forward, he hurled his knives without a second to waste. The blades spun in the air, shimmering in the shattered moon's light. Like steel dervishes glowing with neon brightness, the knives rushed forward.

"Here we go…"

* * *

"Give it up, kitty." Roman Torchwick laughed as he slowly began to regain his bearings. His hat had returned to its place on his head and his cane had found its way into his hands once more. "I have you surrounded and before long –"

Suddenly, a knife stabbed into his hat. The little accessory flew right off his scalp taking a few stray hairs with the terrifyingly sharp blade. Just as the blade had fully removed his hat, a second blade curved mid-air and smashed into the aura of a White Fang brute with a giant great sword. He stumbled forward, groaning in pain, but before the remaining forces could focus and process what happened, a blond haired Faunus with nine orange fox tails had appeared. No dust, no flash.

He kicked with lightning speed, sending the brute back. He bent back grabbing his still airborne kukri, activating its second weapon form. The blade bent back revealing a small machine-pistol barrel. Back-flipping, he fired off a few shots towards the first White Fang operative he laid eyes upon. Blake and Sun still unable to process how quick Shin was moving, he disappeared once again only to reappear with a knife slicing into Roman's aura. If the glowing light surrounding the criminal was any indication; Shin hit hard and true.

 _Naruto._ Shin's world froze. _My brother told me that you don't want to kill? Well, while I don't agree with such weakness, I'll tell you this much. Don't attack when you're moving at the speed of light. You simply make it all the easier to cover those innocent hands with blood._

 _Understood, master._

As the memory disappeared, he materialized in an instant, scaring a few of the more attuned Faunus. Kicking once again, he sent Roman flying back into a light post, shaping the steel to his spine. He jumped, spinning with acrobatic grace, dodging bullets in his wake. The instant he landed, he drew his kukri machine-pistols, barrels pointed out. Once more, faster than most of the White Fang present could realize, he fired a few shots denting at a brute's aura, coloring him in an orange hue.

Rushing forward, he shoved his elbow into the Faunus' gut, eliciting a powerful groan as he fell unconscious. But no matter how fast he went or how steady his form was; he wasn't invincible. Just as he prepared to strike his next target, a bullet grazed his cheek, aura unable to catch up with the projectile. Naruto lunged forward barrel rolling into the concrete slabs. Bending back, he hurled his knife towards a White Fang rifleman already beginning to aim down his sights.

Surprisingly, the Faunus managed to raise his rifle just in time to deflect the weapon. Time almost slowed for the blond fox. The knife danced in mid-air, sparks flying from the point of impact. Shin could even see the growing smirk of confidence on the Faunus' face. But the terrorist's luck had completely run dry when he decided to blink. In that instant, he disappeared and like lightning, Shin appeared once again, this time with his fist lodged into his gut, emanating a great crimson glow. His blond hair had fallen, covering his eyes from view.

"This ends; **_now_**!"

A crimson cloud of smoke burst from his punch, sending the Faunus flying into a great shipping crate. The man ripped through the steel and into another crate before being sent over the port railings. His nine tails twisted and turned, crimson energy glowing off of his body. Blake took a few steps back, bumping into none other than a smirking Sun Wukong. He stood ready with his Bo staff form of Ruyi and Jingu Bang.

"Don't be afraid, Blake." Sun laughed. "Shin has decided to stop playing around. Just don't get in his way."

Steel sung with a soft hiss causing Blake's cat ears to cringe softly. She whipped her head back to eye the glowing katana blade. Shin's katana was drawn and instead of a normal steel blade; the weapon glowed crimson, eerily reminding her of her past. His thick overcoat whipped in the wind his growing semblance or aura was creating. Sliding a foot back and holding his blade steady to face the enemy, he took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke from his punch.

Blake nearly jumped at the sight. His blond hair had fallen back, parting ways to reveal that his once cerulean eyes had been replaced with that of demon's eyes. Blood red, darker and more sinister than Yang's when she activated her semblance. Instead of a regular rounded pupil, it stretched and became pencil thin. His crimson orbs glowed with a menacing ire, scaring the White Fang in attendance. He was prepared to strike but a voice interrupted.

"Hey!" the person called.

"Oh hey, little Red! This night just gets better and better!" Roman Torchwick laughed.

Shin's glowing aura subsided for a moment. It was surprising to find the orange haired man already back on his feet. The kick alone should have rendered him unconscious but the cane-wielding nut job was far more resilient than Shin had first anticipated. But now with the introduction of this newcomer really confused him. She was shorter than Blake, significantly shorter and seemed no older than fifteen years old. It was her weapon and how masterful she used such a behemoth that caught his attention. Her battle-skirt waved in the winds, showing off the red and black colors.

"Now that you're here, I can have some fun." Torchwick whistled. "Bring in the rest."

Roman lifted his cane and fired off one of his explosive shots. Shin watched in horror as the attack smashed into the girl on the rooftop releasing a powerful explosion. It lit the sky with red and white with smoke billowing from the epicenter of the strike. But once the girl disappeared, a new one took her place. Pale skin, almost grey like steel walked forward. Her glowing green eyes glimmered like light bulbs.

Shin bit his lip, doing his best to hold in his laughter. The sky rumbled with noise and action as a small fleet of Bullhead aircraft hovered into the docks, lights activated. In the distance Shin could hear another force of Bullheads coming in. But before he could make another move, the second girl jumped down from the rooftop, a series of sword-like blades floating behind her. Almost as fast as he, she sprang forth, swinging her blades as if they were literally an extension of her body.

Seriously, it was almost impossible for her to swing that many blades at the same time with that kind of synchronization. Shin was in so much shock he lowered his weapon and let his semblance fade. His blood red and slit eyes faded back to cerulean irides and rounded pupils. But just as he predicted, the last of the Bullhead fleet rushed in, guns literally blazing. Sun jumped back, spinning his Bo staff and Blake had drawn out her blade and sheath all the while Shin back flipped away. Using his aura to direct him and guide him, he deflected bullets and even cut a few in half.

He had half a mind to yell at the newcomer to get behind cover but she simply held out her hand and caused her slew of swords to spin so quickly and in such a manner that they created a shield that blocked and deflected every incoming bullet. Once the Bullhead onslaught had subsided, she was pulled back, almost dodging the second sortie. But instead of hiding, she brought her floating blades to point towards the incoming aircraft. Spinning in a giant rotating circle, a great luminescent green beam channeled and built up in the center of the circle.

 _What the hell?_ Shin wondered with absolute awe.

Suddenly, the beam exploded outwards, whipping the winds and even cracking the concrete and the warehouse wall behind the girl. Against all odds, the girl eradicated the Bullheads, slicing the fleet in half – literally. The three transports were cut clean through the center with the floating halves continuing through the air before crashing behind the warehouse. Incredible, if the Faunus had any words to describe.

But once the shock had worn off, another Bullhead, farther off into the docks had powered up and flew into the night sky. Shin could only assume that the ginger with a stupid hat had escaped. Nonetheless, there were almost forty White Fang operatives unconscious or surrendered and there were millions of Lien of Dust _not_ stolen.

Without a doubt, he could call this a victory.

* * *

Seas and the ever stretching horizon glimmered in the setting sun. Waves beat and crashed against the cliff face. He sat in his school uniform, too lazy to have changed into his combat outfit. The winds were cool, brushing against his unblemished face. The rest of Team SSSN had gone off in their various directions enjoying their reputation for unnecessary shenanigans. Sun robbed people, Scarlet went shopping, and Neptune flirted with every girl he laid eyes on and Shin himself, stared off into the setting sun along the shore.

The four of them were both hated and loved in Mistral and Haven. Teachers wanted to break his and Sun's necks for stowing away to another country and disappearing for almost an entire weekend. If it weren't for the Headmaster of Haven Academy, Shinku and Sun surely would've been expelled. Shin surely enjoyed the look on his professors' faces.

But as his mental reminisce came to a close, a shuffle of rocks and silk caught his attention. Turning his head, his glowing eyes took in the strong, yet curved figure of Arslan Altan. Her skin was dark topped with a head of platinum blonde hair. Her olive colored eyes shimmered in the orange light of the setting sun. She is the leader of Team ABRN, Team SSSN's sister team, much like how Team JNPR is Team RWBY's.

"You never skip class unless you're feeling down." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Please." Naruto responded with a cheeky smile. "I'm feeling ecstatic."

"How so?" The woman asked with a raised brow.

The blond haired Faunus sighed, leaning into his hands. "Easy. I've seen and done some pretty great things while in Vale."

"Did you now? How was it?" Arslan asked. "What'd you learn of our competition?"

The blond looked out towards the ocean, cerulean eyes glimmering with the setting sun. "They were pretty good fighters, Arslan. Like…really good."

"Oh yeah?" She stared off with him, hands careful not to rest on his many tails. "Think we have a chance at the Vytal Festival?"

"What kind of question is that?" The blond Faunus laughed. "I think ABRN and SSSN has a good chance at victory. If the girls we met and fought alongside with are any indication of what Beacon is like…they'll give us a run for our money."

Arslan's olive eyes trailed back to the Faunus. "You seem off…did something else happen while you and Sun were in Vale?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Shin responded with a nervous laugh.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, seemingly unimpressed. "If it was you alone, I wouldn't even worry. But you _and Sun_ , I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night. The two of you are the fool of fools when together."

"Well…" Shin's eyes rolled away causing a tick mark to grow on the woman's forehead. "Some… _interesting_ things happened…"

"I heard from Sun that you two helped RWBY fight the White Fang. That monkey doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." She laughed softly before sighing in defeat. "Shin…you remind me of my little brother so much. You two would be great friends if the Grimm hadn't taken him. I just want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. So please…tell me at least _one_ thing that happened."

"We were almost arrested twice."

" **WHAT?!** "

* * *

 **So yes, I really like Arslan and I feel Team SSSN would be a good tag team with them  
** **So I hope that this'll give you some idea as to where I'm planning to go with this  
Also I hope I didn't make it too obvious as to who certain people are**

 **Also, yes. Certain people know who he really is - but _he_ doesn't know what it even means**

 **not yet at least**

 **so don't be afraid to review and favorite and follow!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
